overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nimble Arc Dale Anoch
Nimble Arc Dale Anoch (ニンブル・アーク・デイル・アノック) is a member of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire. Appearance Nimble is described as an image of a perfect knight. He has blonde hair and his eyes are as blue as the sea. He wears a full plate armor that is made of rare adamantite metal, enchanted with magic. Personality Nimble is a proud knight and take pride with his title as one of the member of the Four Imperial Knights and also one of the mightiest warriors of the Baharuth Empire. After seeing the massacre at Katze Plains, these titles and achievements now seem so shockingly superficial to him. Background The second son of a Baron, with an elder brother, an elder sister, and a younger sister. He got along well with his family members, Nimble caught Jircniv's attention at a young age and his older brother worked to get him into Jircniv's service. Currently, Nimble has earned the title of Count through his personal achievements. He worries about whether or not to marry off his little sister. Both his older and younger sisters are worried about him being single. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Nimble's name is mentioned in the one of the workers' discussion at Count Femel residence as one of the strongest warriors in the Baharuth Empire before the expedition of the Large Tomb. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Nimble arrives at the Imperial fortress and meets up with General Carvain. They talk about this war being a bloody battle to capture E-Rantel as a gift to honor the alliance between the Empire and Nazarick, while building a friendly relationship. The Empire also requests for Ainz Ooal Gown to cast one of his powerful magic, to determine his power. Nimble, General Carvain and the Imperial Knights welcome the Sorcerer King's arrival with great hospitality. Afterwards, Ainz's army is teleported and their arrival made everyone realize, with just their appearance alone, that the small army of five hundred is not to be underestimated. At the Katze Plains, with Nimble standing on his side, Ainz starts casting his most powerful spell. Rattled by the amount of death the single spell inflicted on the enemies, fear starts to well up within Nimble as he realizes that Ainz shows neither joy nor remorse as a normal human being would have in the same situation. Nimble later congratulates Ainz but he is told by Ainz that his spell isn't complete yet. The scenes that follow later makes Nimble feel like he has been drawn into a nightmare when he witness the terrifying monsters born from the spell which continue to massacre the Kingdom's Army. When Ainz revealed his true face to the Imperial Army, Nimble is horrified and realized that someone who could wield such power could not be human. Before Ainz proceeds to the battlefield, Nimble is asked by Ainz on the reason the Imperial Army hasn't launched an assault after he had cast his spell because it has always been the intention to have the Imperial Army move forward to engage the enemy following the spell. Nimble is simply dumbfounded as he doesn't know how to tell Ainz that he is simply rooted to the ground from the fear. He understands that the Empire has broken the terms of the agreement but Ainz has no intention on rebuking Nimble and reassures him that should his men charge right into the fray as they have been ordered, they will simply be trampled like what happened to their enemies. Instead Ainz will finish the job himself for the Imperial Army. After he left, this brings the fear welling up in Nimble to a new height as he fears Ainz will one day turn his gaze of destruction on his own country. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Nimble and his comrade, Baziwood escort Emperor Jircniv to the Imperial Arena for a secret meeting of the High Priests of the Empire and the emissaries of the Slane Theocracy. He prepared drinks for the attendees of the secret meeting. When negotiations ended before they could start, Nimble prevented the two High Priests from leaving until the end of the match. After Ainz's match with the Martial Lord, he was shocked when Jircniv suggested the Empire become a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom. After Ainz left, he asked Jircniv why he did that. Jircniv told him that the Empire has no allies, and its only hope of safety from the other human nations was by becoming a vassal state. Nimble and Baziwood are saddened by this revelation. Abilities and Powers Nimble is regarded as the one of the strongest of the Four Imperial Knights and one of the strongest warriors of the Empire. Known Classes * Noble Fighter * Rider * Bishop Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Nimble is loyal to Emperor Jircniv and the Baharuth Empire, performing his duty as one of the strongest imperial knights in the Empire. Natel Inyem Dale Carvain Nimble is in good terms with General Carvain and respects him. He doesn't want to use the imperial decree against the General as it may damage their friendship. Ainz Ooal Gown Originally, Nimble treated the Sorcerer King with courtesy and hospitality as he is the leader of the allied nation of the Empire when they first met at the encampment to fight the Re-Estize Kingdom. However, after Ainz Ooal Gown casts his spell which summoned the Dark Young to massacre the Royal Army and Nimble seeing Ainz's true face, the imperial knight now sees him as a complete monster. He even fears that Ainz Ooal Gown will one day turn his gaze of destruction on his own country. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Nimble accompanies Emperor Jircniv in his visit to Nazarick. * He likes conducting tea ceremonies and finding delicious tea. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Nobles Category:Knights Category:Riders Category:Bishops Category:Imperial Army Category:Four Imperial Knights Category:Baharuth Empire